Letters to You
by Glitter Poisoned My Blood
Summary: And as she began to write, she decided she wouldn't have to feel lonely anymore. She had him... and he had her. These are my letters to you. Rated T for second to last chapter.
1. Arch 1: Letter 1

Hi, it's me again. I'm feeling a block for writing Where My Love Lies at Rest, so I've had a very long nearly 2 month break from the story. So I need a wind down story, something I can go to for all of my misplaced thoughts. Without further ado, here are my Letters To You.

* * *

**April 9****th**** 5 Years Old**

_Dear Kaname-Sama,_

_The Chairman told Yuuki Kaname-sama was a prince! Yuuki wants to be a princess. Kaname-sama makes Yuuki feel like a princess when he visits. When is Kaname-sama going to visit again?_

_Yuuki misses Kaname-sama._

_Chairman told me that Yuuki starts school this month. Yuuki is excited. Will Kaname-sama come see me in school? Yuuki hopes that Kaname-sama will visit._

_Yuuki is feeling tired._

_Yuuki can't write anymore._

_I love you Kaname-sama,_

_Yuuki_

* * *

Well, that is the first letter… Let's see how this goes!


	2. Arch 1: Letter 2

Here is the next chapter of 'Letters to You'. Thanks for all of the nice comments, and the subscribers and the views! Please review; I need something to brighten my day. I just found out, the Science teacher I am in love with, might be going out with another teacher in the History Department. =(

* * *

**April 7th 5 Years old**

_Dear Kaname-sama,_

_Yesterday, Yuuki went to school. Yuuki had lots of fun because Yuuki made her first friend. Yuuki's friend's name is Sayori. Sayori told Yuuki that Yuuki could call her Yori-chan. Yuuki is happy._

_Yuuki still misses Kanama-sama a lot. Kaname-sama, when will you visit soon? Yuuki feels lonely, even with Yori-chan._

_Yuuki likes school. School is fun. We color a lot. Teacher told us to draw a picture of something we loved the most. Yuuki drew Kaname-sama. The Chairman helped Yuuki put Yuuki's picture in the envelope. Yuuki_

_Teacher said that Yuuki is lucky because Yuuki has a nice daddy. But Yuuki doesn't have a daddy. Kaname-sama, will you be Yuuki's daddy? Teacher told us to tell the class about our families. Yuuki said Kaname-sama was her big brother._

_Yuuki is happy._

_From,_

_Yuuki

* * *

_

Well, that was cute… I think I will try to update this story at least once a week. I will probably end up updating every day if I am not away for the weekend. Anyways... The new VK chapter was pretty amazing!


	3. Arch 1: Letter 3

Here is the third 'Letter to You'. I think this is going over well. Sorry I could not update until today, as I think I may have told you guys before, I was without internet, which does not usually happen. So I've written the next few letters.

* * *

April 20th 5 Years old

Dear Kaname-sama,

The Chairman just told Yuuki that Kaname-sama would be visiting soon. Yuuki is excited. Yuuki wants to be with Kaname-sama again. Yuuki loves Kaname-sama a lot. Yuuki misses Kaname-sama.

Yuuki and Yori-chan had a lot of fun today. Yori-chan came to visit Yuuki at home. Yori-chan said that Chairman is really nice. Yuuki showed Yori-chan a picture of Kaname-sama. Yori-chan said that Yuuki and Kaname-sama look alike.

Yuuki wishes she looked like Kaname-sama.

The Chairman says that Yuuki has to go to bed now, so Yuuki is going to sleepy time.

Love,

Yuuki

* * *

Yay! I think this is getting good! I think this will be the last set of letters from when she was five.


	4. Arch 2: Letter 1

Here is the start of the Next Arch. Yuuki is now six years old.

* * *

February 14th 6 Years old

Dear Kaname-sama,

Hi, Kaname-sama! I am feeling sad, because Kaname-sama hasn't visited since my last birthday.

The Chairman told me that today is St. Valentine's day. Today we give chocolates and words of affections to each other.

The Chairman helped me make cards for every person in my class. Yori-chan is in my class again. The teacher, Togi-sensei told us that everyone had to make cards and everyone had to get the same number of cards.

When I looked through my cards, I got a huge card with a poem inside of it. But nobody told me who it was from.

Chairman let me make another card for Kaname-sama, and so he let me put it inside of this envelope.

With lots of love,

Yuuki

CARD

Roses are red!

Violets are Purple!

Yuuki loves Kaname lots

And so does Chairman!

Happy St. Valentine's Day.

* * *

Done… These are so cute.


	5. Arch 2: Letter 2

Here is the next one!

* * *

March 22nd 6 Years old

Dear Kaname-sama,

Thank you for the card you sent me back, Kaname-sama. It was very pretty. I think Kaname-sama's was much better than mine. I wish I could write as neatly as Kaname-sama.

Kaname-sama hasn't visited recently. I feel a little lonely. Will Kaname-sama come to visit and meet Yori-chan?

Yesterday I was outside and I was trying to climb that huge tree that is outside of the Chairman's house. I fell off of one of the branches and I broke my arm. It hurt a lot.

Chairman told me not to tell you. He said you would be mad at him. But I don't think Kaname-sama would be mad at the Chairman. It wasn't the Chairman's fault that I fell off the branch.

My friends at school signed my caste. I left a spot for Kaname-sama, so that he could sign too. My cast is pink and I drew flowers on it. Yori helped me draw stars and polka dots.

Sometimes it itches a lot, and I can't itch it 'cause my fingers don't fit inside. Yori showed me how to stick a pencil inside to itch it with. It still itches though.

And when I try to take a shower, the Chairman has to put a plastic bag over my caste. Ewwie.

Kaname-sama, visit soon!

Lots of hugs,

Yuuki

* * *

As you guys can probably see, the letters are slowly getting longer as Yuuki is getting older.


	6. Arch 2: Letter 3

This is the last one for Arch 2.

* * *

June 10th 6 Years old

Dear Kaname-sama,

I got my caste off yesterday. I asked the doctor if I could save the spot that Kaname-sama signed.

He said yes.

He thought I was weird.

I was jumping rope yesterday with Yori-chan and suddenly, she said that maybe Kaname-sama didn't visit because he didn't love me as much as he said he did.

I told her that wasn't why.

But I don't know why Kaname-sama doesn't visit.

I hope Yori-chan was wrong.

I still miss Kaname-sama, even though Kaname-sama visited last month.

The Chairman said that Kaname-sama doesn't visit often because he has work.

What is 'work'?

I do not understand.

I did my homework today, it was the first time Teacher has given us homework since I broke my arm. She said it was important that we learn our ABCs. But I raised my hand and I told her that I already knew my ABCs because Kaname-sama taught them to me when I was five.

She said that she didn't believe me, so I showed her my alphabet.

She was angry after that, and she said I still have to do the homework.

I don't think that is fair.

Yori-chan is outside waiting for me.

I have to go now, because Yori-chan and I are going to go swimming in her pool.

Did I tell Kaname-sama that Yori-chan is very wealthy? Yori-chan has lots of pretty dolls, and pretty clothes, and lots of crayons, and lots of pictures of her and her big brother.

Her big brother's name is Tougi. Tougi-kun is nice.

He helped me color a picture for Kaname-sama.

The Chairman helped me put a picture of me and Yori-chan with Tougi-kun in the envelope.

Bye bye.

Hugs and Kisses,

Yuuki

* * *

Ah… Time flies…


	7. Arch 3: Letter 1

Here is Arch 3!

* * *

**September 1st 7 Years old**

Dear Kaname-sama,

Yesterday, I went out with Yori-chan and her mommy. Her mommy is really nice.

Yori-chan said that her mommy really likes me, and she said that her mommy says that I am a nice girl.

Am I a nice girl, Kaname-sama?

Yori-chan's mommy tried to buy me a doll. I said no, because I didn't have any money. She said she would pay for it, but I told her that I was fine, and that I didn't need a new doll.

She stopped asking me.

Last night something terrible happened.

Kaname-sama, do you know that stuffed rabbit that you gave me when I was 5?

His head fell off!

I cried a lot; because it was the first gift that Kaname-sama gave me.

The Chairman made me pudding and sewed his head back on.

I felt less sad.

But I was still sad because his head came off.

The Chairman told me that I should start writing less to Kaname-sama, because it could be a nuisance.

Am I a nuisance, Kaname-sama?

I am sorry.

Love,

Yuuki

* * *

Aww, poor Yuuki.


	8. Arch 3: Letter 2

September 30th 7 years old

* * *

Dear Kaname-sama,

I think that that was the fastest that you have ever sent me a letter back ever!

I am happy you told me that I wasn't a nuisance.

Yesterday, I was with Tougi-kun and he said that he likes me.

I told him that I liked him too.

He asked me if I would marry him.

I said yes.

What's 'getting married', Kaname-sama?

Today, I found a butterfly and it was really pretty, and I chased it, but it went away from me.

I like butterflies.

They are pretty.

Kaname-sama, guess what?

Yesterday when I got home, I was outside in the garden looking at the funny shapes in the sky. What are those called? I think they are called clowns, right? Or are those the scary guys with the silly costumes?

Anyways, I was in the garden when a white rabbit hopped right passed me!

I followed it all the way to its rabbit hole and it was very small, so I couldn't fit in.

I wish I was that small.

Then I remembered that story that Kaname-sama told me about 'Alice' and I wished that I could do that too. Except my name isn't Alice, because my name is Yuuki, so I can't go to Wonderful Land.

The Chairman just told me that it is called Wonderland. Sorry. I can't erase, 'cause I wanted to use the sparkly pen that Tougi-kun gave me. It writes green, see?

He said that pens were for big girls and gave me and Yori one. Mine has kitties and hers had chickens.

I like chicken.

It tastes really good.

Today, in school, my classmate, CHINA, said something weird.

Her name is CHINA because she was born in England, but her daddy was American and her mommy was Japanese. She says that they wanted to name her after a country in Asia. So, they named her CHINA, with all uppercase letters. I thought that was weird.

But CHINA said that her daddy likes to smoke 'shrooms in his hookah. I asked her what a 'shroom was, and she said that a 'shroom is a MUSHROOM.

How is it possible to smoke a shroom?

I would much rather eat one.

Yummy.

I love you, Kaname-sama,

Yuuki

* * *

Good ol' mushrooms...


	9. Arch 3: Letter 3

And here is where the plot thickens. Because I know it is short, I added both chapters at once. I know how it feels...  


* * *

**April 7th 8 Years old**

Dear Kaname-sama,

I got your letter just now, and I wanted to reply because you sent me the letter!

But I can't write all that much, Kaname-sama.

I feel sick, a weak feeling in my bones, and my throat burns a lot.

My head always hurts and I feel like I'm being severed in two.

Tougi-kun told me I was dying.

Is that true?

Please visit me soon,

Yuuki

* * *

What will happen to Yuuki?


	10. Arch 3: Letter 4

This is our first letter from Kaien! Gasp! Also, if you clicked this link from your email, go back and read the ninth chapter!**

* * *

**

**April 7th 8 Years old**

_Dear Kaname-kun,_

Yuuki is getting sick, very sick.

She has become frighteningly ill.

She is fighting her bonds.

I think it would most benefit you to come and see her and put her out of misery.

She will not eat; she cannot drink a thing.

She is perishing away; wasting away quickly.

Yuuki is getting sicker as the moments pass on and I know it is no human sickness.

She believes that she is being dealt a curse for hindering you.

Kaname-kun, Yuuki really loves you.

Please, you know that there is only one way to save her.

Come as soon as you get this.

_Kaien Cross

* * *

_Someone sounds serious...


	11. Arch 4: Letter 1

Hey readers, as you can see from the whole story stuff, this is a tragedy. Beware for the next chapter. I love you guys, there are maybe three more letters left after this one. Thanks! I don't own!

* * *

**June 16th 15 Years Old**

Dear Onii-sama,

I feel a lot more relaxed now. The Chairman has told me that I may have to move soon. He said that it is dangerous for me to live with a hunter now, because of my lineage. He also said that the Council of Ancients (Whatever that is) has said that they desire me in their control.

What does that mean Onii-sama?

Why is everything changing all of a sudden? I never did anything to deserve this did I? Is this my fault? Is it my fault that Okaa-sama and Outo-sama died? _Was it because of me_?

I would die knowing that my parents died because of me. But, Okaa-sama told me that death is just another path on the road of life. What does that mean? Is she alive?

I do not understand.

Now that I remember everything, I realized all of the things I said to you were unfair. I spoke of another man to you, and for that I have deep regret.

I think that for some reason I wanted to believe that I was special, different. Now, I can recall fond memories with you, Onii-sama. I have only a few regrets in my life.

Why should Okaa and Outo died, and I lived? They were strong, beautiful and hopeful individuals. It seems cruel that I should live and my kin should die.

Why should I stay alive for anything other than your love, Kaname?

I feel like a burden, I'm not even a good vampire. I can't fight; I'm powerless.

The only thing I have is you, and that is enough.

I love you, Onii-sama,

Yuuki

* * *

Hey guys! Please review!


	12. Arch 4: Letter 2

This is sad. But, it's important. This is the last letter from Yuuki...

* * *

**July 2nd 15 Years old**

Dear Onii-sama,

I haven't seen you in a while. I just want to let you know that I love you more deeply than anyone else in the world.

I have the best memories with you; I have the kindest memories, _with you_.

Do not think of my leaving as some kind of sick joke.

By the time you open this letter, I will have already killed myself.

I am ending my life for the sole reason that I can no longer live in a world that is so dirty and bloody.

I cannot live here, knowing that people have died for me.

The guilt is pooling in my heart.

I love you.

Live for me.

Yuuki

* * *

SNIFF. Sad. Review...


	13. Arch 4: Letter 3

This is sad....

* * *

_Dear Cross Kaien,_

The autopsy of Pureblood Princess Kuran Yuuki shows that she commit suicide shortly after June 2nd at around 12 PM.

Studies show that she used arsenic to slow her healing abilities, and then used a sewing needle to slowly pull out her veins.

Looking at the gashes in her body, she tried profusely to inflict as much pain as possible before death.

Tests have concluded that she had a severe mental illness that she did not have before she changed.

She also had severe depression and insomnia.

We found traces of several dangerous drugs, including Ritalin, which she used to make herself drowsy, and snorted.

We regret to inform you, that her severed and half ashed remains are in the package provided.

We are sorry for your loss.

_Kyoto Autopsy Services

* * *

_Told you.


	14. Arch 4: Letter 4

Hey guys, I hope you all had a great holiday. This is the last chapter… It was a tragedy after all.

* * *

_Dear Kaname-kun,_

The letter enclosed with this letter is from the office.

She died from survivor's guilt, I think.

Who died?

Yuuki.

_Headmaster Cross

* * *

_

Thanks for sticking with this story, guys, considering it was only letters. Love you all.


End file.
